Je ne t'oublie pas
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: La lettre lui avait fait comprendre qu'on peut être préparé à mourir, mais pas à perdre la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde...


Salut tout le monde,

Voici un texte hommage pour quelqu'un que j'ai beaucoup aimé.

C'est court, c'est pas joyeux, mais ça vient du coeur.

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

Naj.

* * *

_Cher Camus,_

_ Si tu lis ceci, eh bien...cela signifie que j'ai finalement passé l'arme à gauche. Comme quoi, ça peut arriver même au meilleur... non je rigole, le meilleur c'est toi. Je tenais à t'écrire cette lettre au cas où il me serait arrivé quelque chose. Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu ne la liras jamais (ainsi je pourrais continuer à te faire des câlins pour le reste de notre vie)._

_ Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'intentionné, je suis horriblement distrait et particulièrement maladroit. Je suis totalement bordélique, je ne fais pas d'efforts pour ranger et en plus je mange comme un porc (mais que veux-tu, tu cuisines trop bien). J'oublie pleins de choses, surtout quand il s'agit des courses d'ailleurs, et en plus tu ne peux jamais me laisser seul dans une grande surface parce-que je pourrais éventuellement me perdre dedans. _

_ En fait, en écrivant cette lettre, je me rends compte que je ne sers pas à grand chose et que je suis même un boulet pour toi. Je suis réellement désolé de te gâcher la vie, mon Camus. Et en plus, tu dois supporter mes sautes d'humeur et ma maladie... Quel courage ! J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais une personne admirable, mon amour. T'occuper de deux sales gamins comme Isaac et Hyoga, et en plus me supporter moi... Il fallait beaucoup de patience pour surmonter cette épreuve. Mais je sais qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais y arriver. _

_ Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé ma vie sans toi. Mais j'ai eu la réponse en y réfléchissant longuement : un énorme chaos. En même temps, ce n'est pas dur à deviner, ça. Mais maintenant en écrivant cette lettre, je me demande ce que serait ta vie sans moi. Peut-être la réponse la plus simple est que ce serait un poids qui s'envolerait de tes épaules. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère que je te manquerais quand même un peu._

_ Je sais que je ne lis pas des choses très intelligente, mais je te laisse toute ma bibliothèque. Je sais que les romans et les bandes dessinées ne sont pas tellement ton dada, mais j'espère que ça te plaira (je n'ai jamais vraiment accroché aux essais philosophiques et autres somnifères puissants)._

_ Que dire, mais que dire d'autre ? C'est dur en fait, car je n'ai vraiment rien d'intelligent à te dire. Mais bon j'aimerais quand même arriver à t'écrire plus d'une page pour ma lettre d'adieu..._

_ Sinon, mes posters et mes peintures, tu peux les avoir aussi. Et mes petites sculptures également. Et tout le reste en fait. Tu peux même désigner mon successeur, si tu veux. Mais choisis-en un qui a un cerveau au moins. Ça changera un petit peu des autres scorpions._

_ Sinon, dans le tiroir du meuble de ma chambre (celui près de la porte), tu trouveras une petite boite. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. C'est vraiment un petit truc, mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir..._

Camus, les larmes aux yeux depuis le début de la lettre, se leva du lit de son scorpion et ouvrit le tiroir en question. C'était le désordre le plus total, comme d'habitude, il avait envie de dire : il était chez Milo après tout. Il trouva finalement une petite boite emballée dans du papier cadeau (enfin, surtout dans du papier collant) qu'il ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Il y trouva une chaine en argent où pendait avec grâce un ange à la chevelure saphir. Les larmes redoublèrent sur les joues du verseau.

_...c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Je suis trop fier pour ça, mais si ça te plait pas, c'est pas grave. Je m'en excuserai quand tu viendras me rejoindre aux Enfers (mais dans longtemps, hein. Pas que j'ai __pas envie de vite de me retrouver avec toi, mais j'ai pas envie que tu meurs)._

_ Camus, mon ange, tu es la plus belle chose qui m'a été accordé dans ma vie. Tu es la personne pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie quand je le pouvais. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu sois heureux. Et ça me coute d'écrire cela, mais n'hésite pas à refaire ta vie avec une personne gentille et attentionnée, que tu mériteras réellement (et qui a intérêt à te mériter aussi parce-que si pas mon fantôme viendra le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ces jours !)._

_ Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon cœur ! J'aurais aimé te le dire encore des centaines de milliers de millions de milliards de fois ! Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Et ça, je le regrette affreusement. _

_ J'ai juste un service à te demander. Prends ça pour ma dernière volonté : ne m'oublie jamais. _

_ Mon cœur t'appartient pour l'éternité, mon amour._

_ Milo._

Camus s'installa sur le canapé de la huitième maison, posa la lettre et sanglota doucement, en serrant le coussin en forme de tête de chat qui sentait bon l'odeur de son Milo. Il se recroquevilla dans le sofa, abandonnant le ménage qu'il avait commencé.

C'est dans cette position et endormi que Hyoga et Isaac le retrouvèrent dans le huitième temple.

- Camus...

- ...Quoi ? Se réveilla le verseau, les yeux rouges.

- C'est Milo, il...

Il n'eut pas d'ajouter quelque chose que le Français fonça à toute vitesse dehors, vers le palais de Grand Pope. Cinq minutes plus tard, Milo fut arrêté lors de son rapport par un Camus qui lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa avec passion et possessivité, en lui murmurant des « je t'aime aussi, mon amour », sous les regards surpris de Shura avec qui il avait fait la mission et de Shion.

La lettre lui avait fait comprendre qu'on peut être préparé à mourir, mais pas à perdre la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde.

* * *

Robin, déjà un an que tu nous as quitté, mais tu es toujours autant présent dans nos cœurs, et surtout dans le mien. Je n'ai plus jamais pu te dire à quel point tu me manques car toi, tu ne peux plus revenir, Hadès a décidé de te garder à Elysion.

Je ne t'oublie pas...

Ta petite fleur.


End file.
